


pingas

by poppy_seeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Kudos: 25





	pingas

Lukas reaches behind Jesse and places his hands on his shoulders. Like Jesse’s, they’re slightly calloused but they feel so gentle against his back. It’s always an unusual sight, seeing Lukas so dirty and dishevelled. 

His skin felt a little rough, there was visible dirt underneath his fingernails and his hair was a mess over his face. On a normal day, Lukas would panic and run to fix it. But this particular day, he was tired and burnt out. 

Everyone was. 

He slowly digs his fingers into Jesse’s shoulders and asks, “What’s wrong?” 

Jesse can’t put his finger on it. There are too many things to name. He just knows that his arm aches, his calves are cramping, and his shoulders burn from carrying the weight of the worlds.

As if he knows the agony Jesse’s facing, Lukas presses a kiss to Jesse’s temple. It’s light but so heavy with affection. 

Jesse is surprised by his touch but doesn’t complain. It is nice, where they are.

Even if the city is burning. 

Even if they both danced with death too many times that day. 

Lukas climbed on the couch next to Jesse and squeezed his hand. “C'mon Jesse, get some rest.”

Jesse rests his head in Lukas’s lap. His eyes begin to close and the weight on his shoulders finally dissipates. Before he falls into a deep sleep, he realizes that he never answered Lukas’s question. But the hands petting his hair let him know that Lukas already knows the answer.


End file.
